The Road to Vacation
by JenLea
Summary: Sequel to Adventures in Parenting Trish,Randy, Amy and Jason take their children on vacation, with some rather strange occurences
1. John Jacob Jingleheimer Who?

The Road to Vacation

_John Jacob Jingleheimer who?_

A/N - This is the sequel to Adventures in Parenting.

Disclaimer: I own no one, except Avery, Lynsey, Damien, Adrien, and Gracen. Everyone else owns themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish checked her watch, rolling her eyes. They were due to get on the road in about twenty minutes. Yet, as usual, her family was running late.

"Gracie, Avery, leave it to Daddy and Lynsey to be late!" she exclaimed, talking to her young daughters. Avery was twenty months old, and Gracen was five months old.

"Sorry, Trish. I needed Daddy to help me with my suitcase. When are Amy, Jason and the boys getting here?" Lynsey asked, appearing by the large van.

"Right here!" Amy exclaimed, holding Adrien. Jason held Damien. "Sorry we're late. The boys needed their diapers changed," Damien was twenty-two months old and Adrien was six months old.

"Damy!" Avery squealed. Damien clapped his hands. Trish glanced down at her.

"Your boyfriend has arrived, Princess," Trish commented, placing Avery in her car seat. She placed Gracen in her car seat beside Avery.

They were going on vacation, their first vacation since becoming parents. They were going to a small house, just off the beach. They were getting there by the classic american road trip.

"Are we ready?" Trish asked, checking her watch. Randy slid into the driver's seat. Jason sat beside him. Trish climbed into the back of the van, and settled herself next to Amy. Lynsey sat by the window, in her booster seat.

"Are we absolutely mad?" Amy asked, checking her watch. "Can the four of us handle two toddlers, two babies and Lynsey?" Then, she glanced toward Lynsey. "I didn't mean it like that, Hon.," Lynsey nodded.

"I know," she said, flipping through her coloring book. Trish glanced toward Amy. She was used to her friend's pessimistic nature.

"No, we are not making a mistake," Trish replied. "We used to handle thousands of screaming fans. I think we'll be okay with the kids,"

They drove in relative silence for the first hour. Trish was unable to believe how quiet the car was. Could these really be her kids? At home, the house was filled with noise.

Then, Lynsey began singing.

"His name is my name, too. Whenever I go out, the people always shout here comes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!" she sang. Trish glanced over to her.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer who?" she asked, vaguely remembering the song. Lynsey rolled her eyes.

"Schmidt. It's a song," Lynsey explained. Then, she quieted down, and began coloring again.

Trish jerked her body, hearing one of the younger children sniffle. Who was it? Avery? Damien? Adrien? Gracen?

"Who is that?" she asked, turning to Amy. Then, they heard it again.

"It's Adrien," Amy replied. She checked her watch again. "Rand, next rest stop, can you pull over? It's about snack time, and I'm sure more than one of the kids needs a diaper change,"

"Ai, Ai, Captain," Randy teased. Then, he pulled off the highway.

Trish found it hard to handle the two girls. Avery was still very much a baby. She was also very active, always running around. Gracen was still dependant on Trish for EVERYTHING.

"Rand, can you watch Avery? I need to feed Gracie," Trish said. Randy nodded. He scooped up Avery.

Shaking her head, Trish prepared to nurse Gracen.

Oh, the joys of vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, this is the sequel to Adventures in Parenting. Do you like it? Should I continue it? Reviews and criticism are appreciated.

-Jen


	2. Costco, Cookies and Cooties

The Road to Vacation

_Cost-co, Cookies and Cooties_

Disclaimer: I only own Damien, Adrien, Avery, Lynsey and Gracen. I own no one else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amy, do you have any more diapers?" Trish asked, rummaging through the toddler diaper bag. "I seem to be out of toddler-size diapers," Amy reached into her diaper bag and handed Trish a diaper.

"My last one," Amy said. Then, she cursed silently. "Great! Rand, can you stop at Cost-co?" Randy glanced at the backseat. Cost-co? How were they supposed to take five children into Cost-co and survive?

"Um, Amy, can we handle five kids in Cost-co?" Randy asked, remembering the last time he had gone into a store with the five children. Adrian had been three months. Gracen had been two months. Damien had been nineteen months. Avery had been seventeen months. Needless to say, it had been an adventure. Damien was adventurous. He liked running around. If you put him in a stroller, he wailed to be let out. Avery was more homely, but she liked to walk.

"If I take Damien, and Jay takes Adrien, and you take Lynsey and Gracen while Trish takes Avery, it should be a walk in the park," Amy replied. Randy sighed.

"Fine," he said, waiting for Trish to strap Avery back in her car seat. Once Avery was safely buckled in, he pulled out of the rest stop.

"Trish, I'm bored!" Lynsey whined. Trish glanced over to Amy. Excluding Avery, the other children were asleep. Lynsey's whining would wake them up.

"Lyns, we need to stop at the store. That should be very soon. I promise you we'll get you a new book," Trish said. Lynsey looked at her. Lynsey was an avid bookworm. She read everything she could get her hands on.

"Okay!" Lynsey squealed, excited to get her new book. She was getting bored.

Randy parked the van in front of Cost-co. Shaking his head, he sighed. He knew this was a bad idea. The toddlers were a handful. The babies were alright because they couldn't walk. Lynsey was generally well-behaved.

He just had to think positively, and all would go well . . . HOPEFULLY.

"All right, Amy, got the leashes?" Trish asked. Randy looked at her. She put their daughter on a leash? Why had he not known this?

"Trish, for the millionth time, they are not leashes! They're harnesses," Amy replied, handing her a pink harness. Randy watched as she expertly strapped Avery into the harness. It was obvious it wasn't the first time she had done it before.

"Um, Trish, since when do you use a harness on our daughter?" Randy asked. Trish sighed, draping the handle over her wrist.

"Since she started walking when I was eight and a half months pregnant," Trish replied. "It's perfectly safe," Randy rolled his eyes. That was his wife, stubborn and headstrong.

Lynsey gripped his hand, sighing. She loved Cost-co, simply because of the free samples. She watched Randy place Gracen in a sling carrier attached to his chest.

"Daddy, why does Trish have Avery on a leash?" Lynsey asked, glancing up at him. Randy shrugged.

"Because she does, Princess," he said. "It's not a leash. It's a harness," Lynsey nodded, not really seeing the difference.

Trish struggled to keep her grip on Avery's harness. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed toddler was a runner. The harness was really her only option, despite the strange looks she got.

"She looks like she wants out!" a woman exclaimed, spotting the harness. Trish sighed.

"I prefer using this to a stroller," Trish explained, glancing over to Amy. She had Damien on a bright blue harness.

"I hate when people make comments!" Amy remarked. She glanced down at Damien. "I'd rather keep him on a harness than lose him!"

"Same here," Trish said, placing a box of juice boxes in the cart.

Meanwhile, Jason and Randy wandered around, trying to find diapers. Lynsey clung to her father's side.

"Did you know the girls use harnesses?" Randy asked, placing two huge packs of toddler size diapers in the cart. Jason nodded, placing two huge packs of smaller sized diapers.

"Yeah," he said. "It's a lifesaver with Damien. He loves to run everywhere. Only Amy can use it with him. I put it on him, he screams,"

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" Lynsey asked, spotting a free sample table. Rolling his eyes, he nodded. Going up to the table, he handed her a cookie.

"Peanut butter! My favorite," Lynsey squealed, devouring the cookie. Randy glanced over to Jason.

"Why did you choose to name Adrian Adrian?" he asked. Jason chuckled.

"We loved the name, Damien when we had him. It seemed perfect. When we found out we were pregnant with another boy, we went through the eclectic name ideas. George, Jasper, etc. Then, Amy began to read 'Rosemary's Baby'. At the very end, Rosemary changes her son's name from Adrian to Andrew. She looked at me and said 'Since we have one son of the Devil, we might as well make it two. His name is Adrian Scott,' The name fits him," Jason replied.

"Lynsey, what are you eating?" Trish asked, approaching her husband. Lynsey smiled.

"Cookie," she said. Damien laughed.

"Cootie!" he squealed with glee.

"Cootie!" Avery exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is . . . COMPLETE! I hope you enjoyed this.

-JenLea


End file.
